has signed on
by Nono.Melon
Summary: [Ryoma.Sakuno] AU. Sakuno meets her online love for the first time...
1. Default Chapter

...**has signed on   
Nono.Melon   
Ryu.Saku**

**_Warning – AU. Lemony goodness, fluffiness abound, cheese factor equivalent to Bollywood movies..._**

****

****

Sakuno sighed as she checked her mail. Wouldn't the little icon at the bottom come up already? It's been three hours since she signed on!

No, she wasn't addicted to the internet.

She was addicted to a certain young man she met over the internet.

The two always talked over instant messenger. She never sent him an e-mail, nay, she didn't even know his address, but it's not like they needed letters. She could talk to him all night long and it would only feel like five minutes passed.

She hadn't told her friends about him, not even her best friend since childhood, Tomoka. Somehow, talking to an internet lover felt embarrassing. She didn't know what he looked like, only knew his first name, and that he played tennis. Well, she knew allot more about him than that, but those were the big details. The ones you say when you introduce your boyfriend – "This is so and so. They do such and such for him and her and is really good at this and that."

But she did know one thing – she loved the man that lived in her computer screen.

The whole anonymity of it all was both an aphrodisiac and stress reliever. She fell in love with him based entirely on his personality – he could be a fat, stinky otaku – but she would still love him. It relieved her in the fact that her looks weren't exactly awe inspiring. Nope, Sakuno looked rather plain. Ordinary. If she stood in a crowd she would blend in. Wallflower. How many other things had her mother used to describe her growing up?

When she talked to him, she felt witty, confident, perky – all the things she was not. But over the computer screen, typing, she felt a sort of third wall vanish and let herself let loose a bit.

The mystery behind the words heightened the value as well. What did he look like? Tall or short? What color were his eyes? Were his hands hardened from outside labor? Was his skinned tanned or light? Did he wear classy or sporty clothes?

Many times she attempted to construct a face in her mind, but she could never form something concrete enough to fascinate about.

_R1 has signed on_

"About time," Sakuno said and clicked on the popup.

_Sakupi: Hi_

_R1: Hey_

_Sakupi: How was your day?_

_R1: The same. Yours?_

_Sakupi: Same. _

Sakuno sighed. Once the formalities were done and over with, it was hard to think of something to talk about. Usually if there was a tennis match on TV that day she would ask him what he thought about it or if she had a project that went well she would gush about it, but today... normal. Just what do lovers talk about without touches or kisses to occupy them?

_R1: Are you free next Tuesday?_

Sakuno's heart stopped. Surely he wouldn't be requesting a meeting? She stared at the computer screen, reading the blue text over and over, trying to make sense of it. No, no no. Not after three years, he was finally suggesting a meet up? Sure, she didn't really talk to him the first two much, and they didn't grow close until a couple months ago, but... she swallowed and held her shaking hands over the keyboard, but couldn't will herself to write.

_R1: Sakuno?_

_Sakupi: Yyeah. _

_Sakupi: You surprised me!_

_R1: That was the plan, haha_

_R1: I'm returning to Japan for a week before I go to London._

_Sakupi: Work again?_

Sakuno sighed. Perhaps the reason this relationship worked well for him was because he was always out of town, flying everywhere for work. She didn't know exactly what he did, because he always dodged the question when she asked, but apparently he was a big shot in a sports magazine. At least, that's what she assumed, judging by the amount of time he spent talking about sports and what events his work made him attend.

_R1: Yeah. _

_Sakupi: So... where do you want to meet?_

Oh, the computer screen. He couldn't see her flushed face, see her shaking hands, or hear her ragged breaths. Nervous. That was the only word to describe how she felt. Yet the computer gave her words a jovial, almost trivial tone. What if he didn't like the shy and timid her? Maybe she should back out of it...

_R1: There lies the problem._

Sakuno arched an eyebrow. Problem?

_Sakupi: Problem?_

_R1: I'm escorting a soccer star here on Monday. He's going to be with me all week, except Tuesday when he goes on smapxsmap and makes the rounds on the news programs. _

_Sakupi: Oh. Then, should I meet you at the hotel and we can go from there?_

_R1: Good idea. I'm going to be under the name Tanaka Mamoru at the Golden Dragon Suites. Talk to the front and give them your name and one of the bellboys should escort you to my room._

Sakuno's eyes widened. Golden Dragon Suites? The richest, most expensive hotel in Tokyo?! She looked at her closet; she couldn't enter a high class place like that in her normal clothes! And he had to be rich, considering his constant trips around the globe. And to his hotel room...

She had her second heart attack of the night.

Sure, she had her share of fantasies about him, but to have him there, kissing her, touching her... "Stop Sakuno," she scolded herself. He probably had pure intentions and she was mucking them up with her perverted mind.

Tuesday at the Golden Dragon Suites, ask for Tanaka Mamoru...

_Sakupi: What time?_

_R1: Daybreak would be nice, but anytime. I'm stuck here until you come._

_Sakupi: hahaha_

_Sakupi: Okay. I'll be there at eight am. Too early?_

_R1: No._

_R1: See you then. Goodnight.._

_Sakupi: Good night. Take care._

_R1 has signed off_

Sakuno shut off her computer and crashed on her bed in a daze.

"I get to meet Ryoma. I get to meet Ryoma. I get to meet Ryoma," she chanted softly to herself, as if to keep the promise real. This had to be something out of a dream. She squealed in delight. No longer blue text on a white screen. No longer letters and spaces and numbers. A picture... A person... Sound... Smell... Touch...

* * *

Sakuno fingered the snow white sundress, hoping it wasn't too cheap. She spent five hours in Shibuya yesterday searching for a classy (read – expensive) dress, but could find none that seemed worth the thousands of yen they demanded. In the end she settled on a white sundress that belonged to her grandmother, imported from the Americas.

She stared at the hotel for awhile, as if there were a force field barring her from entry. This wasn't her class, her domain, her field. She was a simple OL who yearned for love like any other woman. To meet someone you only knew online....

But she couldn't leave him. She wasn't a good liar, and besides, she promised.

And she couldn't deny that she wanted to see him.

She held her head up, determined. All she had to do was go to the front desk and ask for Tanaka Mamoru. They would do the rest for her.

Each step echoed in the empty lobby, each step her heart rate increased tenfold. She stopped at the front desk, where a girl her age looked up, slightly surprised. Sakuno bit her lip – the clothes were too plain.

"May I help you?"

"I-I'm l-l-looking for Ta-ta-naka M-m-mamo-o-ru." The receptionist laughed at her stuttering.

"You must be Sakuno Ryuzaki?" Sakuno nodded, afraid to speak. The receptionist nodded and pushed a buzzer then asked for an escort. A moment later a girl dressed in a lovely Chinese dress appeared, smiling cordially.

"Mr. Echizen is waiting for you," she greeted and began walking, taking tiny steps so it seemed she glided across the floor. Sakuno followed her, mind turning to mush once more. Echizen? She heard that name before...

They went in the elevator and to the highest floor. Sakuno blinked in confusion upon entering the floor. All the doors had the same room number. "Don't tell me," she muttered in amazement.

"I believe Mr. Echizen is waiting for you in the living room, the second door on your right, or letter B." Sakuno nodded and the woman left. She walked to the door and reached for the handle, then stopped. She took deep breaths and tried to calm her nerves. "One....two.....three....four..." On five she opened the door and stepped in.

"Sakuno," a voice said and she near melted at the sound. Deep... strong... she near swooned. She walked into the main room now, and saw the face of Ryoma.

Specifically, the face of Echizen Ryoma, the number one tennis player in the world.

Her jaw dropped in shock, her heart halted, her stomach felt as if millions of ice picks were stabbing into her. Standing in front of her was Echizen Ryoma. The King of the tennis world. The greatest player to live, proclaimed by tennis aficionados worldwide.

She watched his interviews, his matches, seen his picture in the paper, on ads... he was everywhere all this time, and yet she didn't even think that the two could be one in the same.

Ryoma drank in the sight of the woman standing with her jaw cutely hanging open. She looked ordinary, yet she gave off a pure and innocent vibe. She was the nice girl next door, the girl you turned to when things go bad, a woman of the past – a healer.

He half smiled; she was everything he expected her to be and more. He opened his arms and Sakuno's eyes widened before she walked to him in a daze. He didn't blame her; he did lie about being a celebrity. But he wanted to see if she would love him without his status.

He stroked her hair as she began to cry in his arms. He shushed her and lifted her head up, wiping the tears off with his thumbs. He stared into her eyes and smiled. Sakuno sniffled and managed a smile.

They stayed like that for a good time, staring at each other and soaking in the face of the lover with no face.

Ryoma leaned in and kissed her softly, just barely brushing his lips over hers. The contact lit Sakuno on fire – her face turned red and her body had several lightning bolts hit it. Ryoma chuckled at her embarrassment and reached for her hand.

"Let's eat breakfast," he said and led her out of the room.

Sakuno looked up at him, confused, "We're going to leave? Don't you have to be incognito for that?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Unless you want to be mobbed, we're going to have to use room service." Sakuno laughed softly and nodded, still embarrassed. How could she be that naïve? Of course he would call room service!

Ryoma felt like a giddy schoolboy. He didn't know what possessed him to ask her to meet him; he planned on keeping the relationship purely platonic; but now that she was by his side he didn't want her to leave. They had only a day to be together – who knew when they would see each other again?

They went to room F and Ryoma walked her around the room, not wanting to let go of her hand, as he searched for the menus. Sakuno followed, still floating on cloud nine. He found them and led her to the table, and reluctantly released her hand to pull out a chair for her. She sat, and he pushed her in and took a seat across from her. They read the menu in silence. Sakuno decided on a traditional American breakfast while Ryoma decided on a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Where did you get the dress," Ryoma asked. Sakuno flushed and frowned.

"I tried looking for a nicer one, but I couldn't find any," she trailed off, "I'm sorry it's not as nice as the clothes you're used to seeing."

Ryoma shook his head, "I asked where you got it from, not why you're wearing it." _Though, _he mused, _I would prefer it off._

Sakuno laughed nervously and gave a sheepish smile. "It was my grandmother's. It's was passed down from her to my mother, and my mother to me. I guess it's a heirloom of sorts... I only wear it on special occasions because it's so fragile."

Ryoma nodded appreciatively. Sakuno looked away, unable to meet his gaze. He was... intense. Intensity bottled and packaged in one man and his stare. "You can look at me, you know," he said, leaning over and moving her face toward his, "Just because I'm Echizen Ryoma doesn't mean I'm not human."

Oh, if only he knew the irony behind his words. Sakuno looked at his eyes for a moment before darting them away. Ryoma chuckled, she was cute. Room service knocked, and Ryoma called them in. They set the plates down and quickly left, not wishing to disturb the couple.

Sakuno picked at her plate, in spite of skipping the last couple of meals due to sheer excitement. Ryoma ate, but her lack of appetite disturbed him. "Does it taste bad?"

Sakuno shook her head, "I'm not that hungry," she admitted, but took a bite to please him. She perked up at the taste – the best she'd ever eaten. Hunger returning, she began to eat normally. Ryoma smirked; he knew she was hungry.

"Why are you really here," Sakuno asked, "To visit family?"

Ryoma chuckled, "I'm here to make a guest appearance on BistroSmap, make the rounds on the news shows, go to an autograph signing, visit my old alma mater to teach a tennis lesson, and a photo shoot."

Sakuno smiled, touched. This was his only day off, and he chose to spend it with her? She silently thanked the Gods for this day, even if it would end up being the only one.

"You done," he asked, and Sakuno nodded. He nodded and led her out of the room.

* * *

Sakuno blinked in surprise as Ryoma turned on the lamps. Had they spent all day talking to each other? It was getting dark... "Oh Cinderella, I know how you feel now," Sakuno thought and smiled at Ryoma as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Sakuno turned her face to his and he met it in a kiss. At first she shunned it in surprise, but she quickly relented and melted into his touch.

The back of her mind screamed at her to stop now before it evolved into something stronger, but Sakuno had no desire to stop. If this was her Cinderella night, then she would live it to the fullest and not dash away. One night of memories... that was all she needed.

She pulled away, biting his lip softly. They stared at each other in a mad lust filled gaze, looking for consent. Sakuno nodded, and Ryoma kissed her again, harder. His kisses seemed to breathe fire into her, spreading its heat down to her belly, where it dispersed through the rest of her body.

Part of it was due to meeting him for the first time, but gods, did he take her breath away. His tongue pushed at her lips, ordering them to open so he may explore her mouth and taste her. A soft moan escaped her as he entered, and they began teasing each other until Ryoma couldn't take it anymore.

He broke from her lips to bite her neck. Sakuno gasped at the pain, but it was soon replaced by pleasure as Ryoma suckled on it. He moved down to that sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder and teased her, licking it, nibbling it, enjoying her shudder. He soon grew bored at this response, wishing to heighten it more. His hands fumbled for the zipper on her back. When he couldn't find it, he growled and looked at her to banish the troublesome garment. Sakuno chuckled as she unzipped the back and stepped out of it, laying the dress carefully over the couch next to them. She turned back to Ryoma, shy and trying to cover her body as much as possible.

He stood and embraced her. Sakuno wrapped her arms around his waist he squeezed her tight, marveling at how small she seemed compared to himself. She only came to the middle of his chest in height, and she could hear his heart beating, which sounded like her own. A small part of her thrilled at eliciting this response.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear before running his hands through her hair and gently kissing her forehead. He then lifted her up in a clean sweep and carried her out of the room and across the hall to his bedroom.

He lay her down gently, as if she was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. Sakuno stared up at him, eyes wide with innocence, biting her lip and wondering what was to come. Ryoma stared at her, at her body, the soft curves, the small breasts, the rise and fall of those breasts as she breathed, her stomach (he smiled at her 'outie' bellybutton), her neck (the part where he bit looked a bit red – a love mark would probably emerge there), her red lips, her button nose, her chocolate eyes, that hair – that long silky hair that framed her body...

He wanted to keep her pure as much as he wanted to violate that pureness and make her his. He crawled on top of her and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips, her neck, that small dip in her collarbone... he returned to her lips and kissed her softly, sucking on her lower lip as she mewed and gave him protesting eyes.

He shook his head. He wanted to savor Sakuno, not eat her in one bite.

"Do you know how many times I've fantasized about this," he asked, running a finger down the center of her torso, "How long I've wanted to see you and touch you like this?" Sakuno shook her head, and he kissed her belly, trailing kisses upwards until he reached her lips again.

His right hand moved to her breast, rubbing her hardened nipple through the fabric. He continued to tease her breast, using a fingertip to trace around her nipple, up and down her breast, rubbing the underside before pinching the nub and making her coo.

Sakuno's body felt like a million fireworks were shooting off inside. Everything Ryoma touched turned into a hotspot. Places she never felt before suddenly came alive, flaring under his touch. But this slow teasing was driving her mad. She grabbed his hand and moved it over her breast, squeezing it so he'd do the same.

Her frankness brought a quick smile to his face. He continued following what her hand told him to as he moved his mouth to the other breast, sucking through the fabric. At the first contact Sakuno's hand tightened, squeezing his own, and following orders, he squeezed as hard as she him. Sakuno moaned, sending a shudder through his abdomen. Her sounds were heaven to his ears.

He pulled down the fabric of her bra with his teeth and worked his magic on her flesh. Sakuno shuddered and pushed him away as she sat up and removed her bra. She then reached up for his shirt and pulled it off. She ran her fingers down his muscled stomach and he softly laughed before moving away from her touch. "Tickelish," Sakuno asked, and quickly strummed her fingers across his stomach. He jerked away, rolling off of her, and gave a playful glare. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I promise I won't tickle you again," she said, giving her best innocent face. Ryoma scoffed and pulled her onto his lap.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she blushed when she felt his hardened member. Ryoma noted her initial shock with a mirrored expression. "You're a virgin," he said, and Sakuno nodded.

Suddenly he felt dirty. Very, very, _very_ dirty.

He lifted her off his lap and stood, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. A one night stand was one thing – but to take her virginity, especially if she managed to hold onto it for so long? Too much baggage. He walked to the door connecting the room to the adjacent room and let it slam shut.

Sakuno's heart dropped as soon as he discarded her. She sniffled as the tears came. Had midnight come so soon? She stood and darted after him, throwing open the door and dashing to his back, meeting it in a backside hug.

"Don't," Ryoma said and attempted to unlink her hands.

Sakuno tightened her hold. "No."

Ryoma sighed and turned to face her. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I don't want to be your first."

Sakuno nodded, this remark wasn't nearly as stunning as his earlier dismissal, but the words still stabbed her heart. Still, it was her own folly that gave her the pain. How could she assume that he loved her? They never said anything of the sort, nor mentioned something as trivial as 'like'. She just went off on her own feelings and assumed he felt the same.

But, even though they were one sided, she still wanted to be with him for her first. "I want you to be," she replied, boldly meeting his gaze.

"No you don't," he said, "You'll regret it on your wedding night with someone you truly love."

"And if I'm truly in love with you?"

Ryoma cringed at her words. "True love doesn't need words," he stated, wiping a tear of hers with his thumb.

Sakuno shook her head, nearing the desperate plea stage. "Then what were those months of talking," she asked, "Today felt like old friends meeting again after ten years. What's your explanation for that? Why did you want to meet me? A one night stand? Then why spend the day with me and not just the evening? Why build my expectations to bring them down? "

"Shut up," Ryoma interrupted, "You don't understand anything."

"I know I'm not a celebrity like you," she continued, "I know I'm not as pretty as those actresses or models, I know I know close to nothing about tennis, I know I'm the opposite of you, but I love you. I loved you before I knew your status, before I knew your face, I loved you knowing only what you told me. And now you tell me that it's not good enough? That it's all lies?"

Sakuno ended her outburst by breaking her hold of Ryoma. Something lit a fire in her that didn't burn out quickly like it always did. She didn't timidly agree like she normally would. For the first time in years she let herself be carried by emotions. But she couldn't meet his face anymore. Her anger and desperate energies were drained, leaving only the pain.

Ryoma didn't know how to respond. He stared at her; her tiny shivering body, her hunched shoulders, her wet cheeks, her runny nose, her blotchy eyes – and felt the urge to comfort her. He really should have known better – while women like her were miracle healers they were also as fragile as freshly blown glass.

But he also couldn't pretend for her benefit. He needed to hurt her to break all her ties with him. Women like her would never fall out of love, instead harbor it inside all their life – even when they married and had children.

Though, a part of him wanted to take her back into that bedroom and make her a part of his life. She would have no problem with him zooming around the world, and would understand that tennis would always be the ultimate love in his heart.

Ryoma took a deep breath. His entire future lay on whether or not he reached out to touch Sakuno. He closed his eyes and envisioned a tennis ball dropping. He watched it bounce high, then lower, and lower, until it was rolling away. Where it stopped lay the solution to the problem.

A dainty hand picked up the ball and threw it back toward him.

Ryoma embraced Sakuno. She let out a sob and tried to push him away. "I don't want your pity," she cried, beating his chest as hard as she could.

"I know," Ryoma replied and tightened his hold so her arms were pinned against him.

"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me!"

"I know," he said, resting his chin on her head.

She quieted a bit, "I don't want a relationship without trust."

"I know," a kiss on her head.

She softened a bit more, "I don't want someone who doesn't respect me."

"I know," he whispered and held until she calmed. He loosened his hold and held her face between his hands, "I know, Sakuno." She nodded and he kissed her as he picked her up to carry her back to the bedroom.

He lay her on the bed and returned to their first position. He kissed her as his fingers caressed her body, feather light and fleeting, and she entangled her hands in his hair, pushing him to deepen the kiss. He ran his fingers down her stomach until he reached her underwear. He ran it over the fabric, rubbing it where it felt wet.

Sakuno stopped the kiss abruptly as an odd feeling shot through her. Sure, she had pleasured herself before, but never had her own hands felt half as good as Ryoma's simple stroke. Ryoma nudged her back into a kiss as his hand continued to tease her through the fabric.

He stopped stroking to attempt to pull down her panties. Sakuno lifted her hip up to help him, and he almost smirked as he broke the kiss and moved down to her private. Sakuno wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What are you doing, Ryo-MA," she shrieked as he licked her. He chuckled and gave her an innocent stare.

Sakuno's face flushed and she tried to sit up but he forced her down. His hands kept a firm hold on her hips as he sucked on her clitoris. Sakuno shuddered and moaned before she could control herself. In fact, nothing she seemed to tell her body ever made it past the ears. When Ryoma stuck his tongue inside her she gasped and thrust her hips forward to his mouth. He smiled. She was so responsive to his every move. Never had a girl he'd been with been like her.

When his teeth grazed her skin and she began to spasm, he got an idea and began working his tongue wildly, darting in and out, curling it inside, rubbing it against her walls, until he tasted her sweet liquid. He chuckled, he knew she would be fast. Her multiple orgasms would be heaven for the both of them.

He kissed her again, pushing his tongue in her mouth. The fact that he did this grossed out Sakuno a bit, because that same tongue had been lapping up her insides, and she gagged. Ryoma broke the kiss with a laugh. "Not funny," Sakuno said with a pout.

Ryoma smirked and kissed her again, this time inserting a finger inside her. Sakuno's eyes widened then she yelped from pain as he attempted to insert a second digit. Ryoma stopped, frowning. "This is going to hurt like hell," he told her, "If I can't put two fingers inside you without pain."

"Are you trying to back out again," she asked with a frown.

Ryoma shook his head. "Just warning you." With those words he forced his second finger inside, and she hissed. He began moving them in and out slowly, every so often spreading them apart so her muscles could stretch. His other hand rubbed her clit, trying to get the pleasure to overcome what was surely hurting her.

Sakuno tried to keep her breathing steady as Ryoma manipulated her with his hands. His fingers inside felt odd, and every so often she would get a jolt of pain as they widened. Sometimes the friction would feel good, but most of the time it felt like two fingers going in and out of her. Once his thumb caressed her the pleasure returned, and those fingers were starting to feel pretty good.

When her breathing started getting short again, Ryoma stopped and pulled off his clothes. Sakuno propped up on her elbows and stared at it, curious. Ryoma half smiled at her innocence and put it at her entrance. "Ready," he asked, and she nodded. He leaned forward and placed her arms around his neck, bringing her up so he could see her face.

They stared into each other's eyes, then he kissed her as he thrust inside her. She screamed into his mouth, eyes watering, then broke the kiss and put her head at his shoulder, trying to control herself and keep from crying. Ryoma stroked her hair and kissed her neck softly as she got used to him being inside her. He knew he practically ripped her apart, and on hindsight he probably should have gone in slowly, but it didn't matter now – what's done is done.

Mimicking the actions of his fingers, he moved in an out slowly, not pulling out all the way, but enough to alert Sakuno that like earlier, the pain would go away. As she calmed he sped up a bit, and after that he heard her first moan. Nodding with satisfaction, he heightened his pace. Best to get the wild animal out of him so he could take her slow the rest of the night.

Suddenly something hot burst inside Sakuno's nether regions, like her body had been lit on fire. Every move Ryoma made was magnified by a thousand. She cried out as her body shook and bolts of pleasure hit her marrow.

Ryoma groaned and struggled to keep himself hard as her muscles seemed to squeeze his manhood flat.

The pleasure stopped, becoming only a small buzz, and Sakuno flushed at her actions. Completely natural, but losing control that quickly...

Ryoma lifted her chin up, "Feel good?" Sakuno's face turned a brighter shade of red and she nodded. He smirked, "Good, because I'm not done yet." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her on his lap again. This time, however, he stood her up and lifted his manhood towards her opening. He pulled her down by the waist with one hand, while making sure he went inside with the other.

Sakuno cocked her head in confusion. "What do I do?"

Ryoma put his hands on her hips and rolled her hips forward, then back. "Like that," he said as he leaned back, pulling her with him. She looked down at him, embarrassed, but began doing as he instructed. Their instantaneous cringe of pleasure let her she did it correctly, and she continued the motion, Ryoma's muffled moans encouraging her.

He leaned forward and began teasing her breasts with his mouth as she moved. The action caused Sakuno to bow her head down, colliding with Ryoma's. "Ouch..." She stopped and sat up, rubbing her forehead. Ryoma chuckled.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sakuno stuttered, "Sorry." Ryoma brushed off her apology and reached for her hands. They linked and he pulled her forward, so that she stretched out like a cat.

"Let me guide you now," he commanded, and pushed her back straight as he thrust his hips into her. They met with a resounding smack. They continued like this until Sakuno felt that burst of energy again, which caught Ryoma completely off guard. He barely managed to control himself, and enjoyed Sakuno's contracting muscles once more.

She collapsed on him, breathing heavily. He smiled and kissed her hair. She rolled off him and looked at his member with curiosity. "Can I touch it," she asked, making Ryoma laugh. She glared at him before reaching over and grabbing it.

He cried out in pain. "Not that tight," he said, sitting up and loosening her grip. "Like this," as he wrapped her hand around his member and began moving it up and down. Sakuno nodded, understanding, and began doing the motion he showed her.

Ryoma closed his eyes in bliss. Her small hand seemed perfect for pleasuring him, her skin felt like silk, she managed to grip it just right, squeeze it just right...

"Eh," Sakuno cried out as some white liquid shot out of him. Ryoma grabbed her arm and forced her to continue the movement as he released. When he felt satisfied, he released her hand, and opened one eye to side glance at her.

"Thanks." Sakuno flushed and nodded, and he smiled and pulled her close in yet another hug.

* * *

Sakuno woke to the sound of rain hitting the window. She groaned and rose, checking her surroundings, and decided something was missing. Something very important. Something named Ryoma.

She looked at her body, which was covered in various love marks.

She sighed and smiled softly. "Thank you."

**Wow... this ended up longer than Nono.Melon meant it to be. O.O;; Nono.Melon hopes you liked her fic! Nono.Melon knows her storyline was cheesy and the characters were OOC, but she really wanted to write shoujofluffsmut for PoT! Also, there is a short epilogue that Nono.Melon didn't post here because she wasn't sure if it really fit, anyway, go to her profile and click on the link in her little blub to get the url to the epilogue.**


	2. Epilogue

**..has signed on**  
**Ryo.Saku**  
**Nono.Melon**

**Epilogue**

Sakuno woke to the sound of rain hitting the window. She groaned and rose, checking her surroundings, and decided something was missing. Something very important. Something named Ryoma. 

She looked at her body, which was covered in various love marks. Memories of last night returned, much to her embarrassment. She was so inexperienced, and Ryoma was like a master…she looked at her hands and a sudden realization hit her. 

Protection. They never used protection. She swallowed, what if she got pregnant? Ryoma would surely be mad at her, especially since he didn't want to have sex with her in the first place. She bit her lip and breathed slowly. What day was it? The middle of the month… her period usually came at the beginning of the month… a chance…Sakuno held back her tears. 

If she did end up pregnant, she would never tell him. She could live life with the child, blessed upon his ignorance, while Ryoma continued as usual. When the child reached a certain age, she could tell him his father's name. 

She got out of bed and began getting ready to leave. She doubted he wanted her there when he returned, and she had some housework that needed to get done…

She let this Cinderella night go on too long.

"Eh, you finally got a girlfriend, Echizen-san," the newscaster said, astonished. "Who's the lucky girl? Is she Japanese? Or foreign?"

"Japanese," Ryoma replied, regretting the slip up. The last thing he needed was to bring their relationship out in the open, especially since he had to leave her in the morning, especially when he had taken her virginity the night before. 

"Her name?"

"Sakuno." 

The host lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "You're already calling her by her first name? How long have you been together?" 

Ryoma looked away in thought. How long had he thought of her as his own? They were just friends for a couple of years… "A year."

The host gave an exaggerated gasp. "And you didn't tell us?"

Ryoma chuckled, "I didn't know her answer until now."

He wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Know her answer?"

Ryoma nodded. He had told his country about Sakuno, and knowing the power of reporters, they were probably calling her the second after he said her name. They know where he was staying, and what name he was under, all they had to do was ask the front girls... He hoped she had either stayed in his suite or gotten out already, because she was in for a rude surprise if she hadn't.

Sakuno had just finished putting on her dress from the night before when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Are you Echizen Ryoma's girlfriend, Sakuno-san," a male voice spat out, "Would you have a word with us?"

Sakuno dropped the phone. Ryoma.. admitted that she was his girlfriend… she felt her eyes tear up and she quickly wiped them away and picked up her phone. "I-I'm sorry but I can't talk right now," she said and clicked off. As soon as she did, her phone rang again. She clicked it off and sat on the sofa and turned on the television. 

"Know her answer?" 

Ryoma nodded. "I…"

Sakuno smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Atashi mo," she whispered, "Atashi mo." 


End file.
